Kiss Me in the Rain
by AzaleaLura
Summary: Kise's missing and Aomine has no idea where he is. With a little guidance from his friends, the power forward only hopes he can find his ball of sunshine.


******Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket**  
****Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta [AoKise]; slight Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya [KagaKuro] and miniscule Akashi Seijuro x Midorima Shintarou [AkaMido]  
**Warning**: Boy/Boy. Possibly OOC. Cliché. EXTREME Fluff. Slightly vulgar language. Possible culture inaccuracies. Grammatical and spelling mistakes. Un-beta'd. Mediocre. Rushed ending.  
**Word Count**: 4213 words  
**A/N**: I decided to add something a little happier to the fandom ;u; (also to my profile, because wow I seriously like writing angst and tragic stuff, huh? LOL.) Hopefully this will lighten something up! And I guarantee you, IT IS ALL FLUFF/HAPPY OTL. Nothing angst/tragic, OK? ;u; I tried my best. But it's probably really corny because, uh, I can only write clichés, clearly /sobs. I know it's not my best but I had a hard time getting back to my writing OTL;; Anyways, I will be on a slight hiatus because someone asked me to beta-read their work and it's my first time beta-reading something so I'd really like to put some effort into it OTL. Also, I'm not sure if this should be rated as T or K+ LOL… /cries.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Clearly belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
**Dedication**: To all the AoKise readers! Thank you for all the lovely support; I couldn't have done this without all your feedback and love ;u; You are all just so amazing, I cannot thank you enough! And I swear this is not the happy fic I was telling you about in 'Tradition'. That one will be a little longer, but I need time to work on it OTL;; Please review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated ;u;b

* * *

**Summary**: Kise's missing and Aomine has no idea where he is. With a little guidance from his friends, the power forward only hopes he can find his ball of sunshine.

* * *

_"Hey Daikicchi, do you remember when we first met?"_

_A grunt was the only reply from Aomine, who lay on the bed, his eyes closed while his arm wrapped around Kise. The two remained lying on their bed, despite the time nearing two o'clock in the afternoon._

_Kise pouted, disappointed by his boyfriend's reaction but not hurt in the slightest. He was aware Aomine treasured his sleep, and he was aware his boyfriend remembered the moment they first met. Especially since Aomine was the one who initiated the first move._

_Noticing the silence from his usual talkative boyfriend, Aomine opened one eye, his dark blue orb observing Kise's face—the small, lopsided smile, the crestfallen amber eyes, the way his shoulders fell downwards, the fidgeting of his pale, slender fingers. He exhaled loudly, rubbing his eyes with his arm before sitting up, his bare back leaning against the cold backboard of the bed._

_"You know I remember where we met. In Teikou, right in front of the gym."_

_Kise smiled, leaning his head on Aomine's chest, his eyes closing and recalling their past. It had been twelve years since they first met; he remembered the moment Aomine threw the basketball directly at the back of his head, catching his attention and introducing a brand new sport to him. But sadly, that answer was..._

_"Silly Daikicchi."_

_"Hah? Are you saying I'm wrong?"_

_His response was a soft chuckle, followed by Kise cuddling even closer to him._

_"Who knows~?"_

**- Kiss Me in the Rain -  
**_AzaleaLura_

On the morning of their anniversary, Aomine was greeted by utter silence. He stirred awake, the dark, gloomy clouds greeting him late in the morning. Usually, he would sleep in, but he knew today was a special day—not just for Kise, but for himself too. It was the day he and Kise first announced their relationship to their friends, the day where they finally decided to move from being close, competitive friends to something more; something they called a relationship.

However, instead of waking up to Kise's loud, excited screams of joy, filled with their plans for the day, he woke up to silence. He grew wary, knowing Kise had a habit of waking him up with laughter, joy, and warm cuddles but relaxed. Perhaps his cheerful boyfriend was taking a quick shower or making breakfast, but when he listened for water droplets hitting the floor from the bathroom or the clatters of pans from the kitchen, there was only an ominous stillness.

Immediately he hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats before making his way to the dining hall, where he was welcomed by complete darkness and solitude, and suddenly his protective instincts awakened; the morning grogginess vanished instantly.

"Ryouta?"

_Silence_.

"Oi, Ryouta, where are you?"

_Again, silence._

The silence engulfed him, the suspicion and uneasiness rising as each second passed. He scanned the apartment for clues to his boyfriend's whereabouts, from a note to messages on the answering machine to a text on his phone—_anything_. He only prayed his boyfriend was safe and out running errands, but for some reason, he knew that wasn't the case and his anxiety merely increased.

He took a seat on the couch, the room still dark and lonely, before burying his face with his hands, recalling a similar incident that happened a few years ago.

* * *

_Aomine stood waiting outside Kise's modelling agency, knowing the blonde's photo shoot would end momentarily so the two could go out for their anniversary dinner. Kise had apologized numerous times to him for having a shoot the day of their anniversary, but Aomine simply shrugged. Work was work and he knew Kise had his life on the line with modelling; he didn't dare involve himself with the boy's job._

_Of course he had to admit, he was growing rather anxious when he noticed Kise's mother leave the agency; her face tired and stressed but clearly she was relieved to be returning home so she could rest. He called out to her, bowing slightly at the sight of his boyfriend's mother in front of him. She never quite approved of him; his grades were mediocre and he was nothing but an obsessed basketball idiot, but she was aware of how much her son loved him and accepted their relationship. However, Aomine tried to distance himself from the middle-aged woman as much as possible because he found her glare rather intimidating—hers rivalling even Akashi's, which said plenty._

_She nodded once, acknowledging his presence before changing direction so she could head towards the young, taller individual, "Aomine-kun? What are you doing here?"_

"_Uh, um," He shifted eyes cautiously, before looking down at the petite, blonde woman dressed in formal attire, befitting of both a lawyer and as Kise's modelling agent. He cleared his throat once, shifting his weight from one foot to another as he buried his hands into his pant pockets. "Just picking up Kise. Is he almost done?"_

_Kise's mother furrowed her eyebrows, adjusting her belongings, "Ryouta? He left ages ago. In fact, he dashed out of his change room before I had a chance to even discuss his photos."_

_Aomine was utterly speechless, but he snapped out of his thoughts temporarily to thank Kise's mother for discussing this with him before turning to look for that blonde, idiotic boyfriend of his._

_However, before he turned the corner, Kise's mother called out to him, "Aomine-kun, I believe Ryouta said he was heading over to a friend's place. Who was it again… mmm, Kagami-kun, was it? Perhaps you should check there?"_

_At first, Aomine found that relatively odd. The day of their anniversary, Kise just so happened to be in Kagami's apartment? What in the world was he doing there?_

_His questions were soon answered once he knocked on Kagami's door. There, revealed Kise, covered in flour and sugar from his apron to his face even to his hair, a spatula in his hand. His amber eyes widened first, shocked at the sudden appearance of Aomine, who looked panicked and concerned, before the expression on his face softened into a wide smile, rays of joy and happiness radiating from his body._

"_Aominecchi! I wasn't expecting you to be here but I guess since you're here… Happy Anniversary!"_

_Touou's power forward only gaped in awe, until he saw Kagami and Kuroko round the corner, hand-in-hand, and he instantly snapped out of his daze; his usual scowl replacing the astonishment in his eyes._

_Kagami laughed as both he and Kuroko passed by the lovey-dovey couple, where he placed a reassuring hand on Aomine's shoulder, "He's been working hard these past couple hours; pretty much cooked up a whole meal of your favourites for you. Anyway, Kuroko and I are heading out to have dinner, so you two enjoy. But don't do anything that will taint my innocent apartment, got that, Ahomine?"_

_A low rumble resembling a laugh escaped out of Aomine's lips as he only shook his head, muttering, "'Innocent apartment', my ass. Who are you fooling, Bakagami?"_

_Kagami merely smirked while Kuroko sent Aomine a deadpan look signalling his ex-light to shut up and return his attention to his lover, in which he did._

_Once the two were left alone in peace, Kise smiled at Aomine who returned the gesture with a small smirk, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of his boyfriend before nuzzling his face into his exposed pale neck. "You smell sweet."_

_Kise chuckled, "That must be the sugar. Don't worry, I didn't make the dessert too sweet, since I know you don't have much of a sweet- Ah!" Kise's sentence was cut short as he struggled against Aomine's tongue tracing over the bits of sugar located on his face, attempting to push his boyfriend off of him but lost in terms of strength._

_Aomine smirked, retreating and observing his boyfriend's cute reaction, the noticeable flush of red creeping on his cheeks and the shifting of his eyes, as if attempting to hide his embarrassment. Sadly, he noticed it immediately and he only chuckled softly, leaning closer to Kise's ear where he felt the blonde twitch from the sudden closure; only he knew where Kise's most sensitive area was._

"_Hmm, let's just skip the whole anniversary dinner and-"_

_Suddenly, the sound of an alarm interrupted Aomine, causing Kise to shriek and break away from the power forward's grasp, rushing to the kitchen where he swiftly took out the dessert he stuffed in the oven. Once he checked his dessert and noticed it as perfectly safe, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning to face Aomine; his face as red as the strawberries settled on the kitchen counter. "S- Sorry, Aominecchi! W- What were you saying?"_

_Aomine only shook his head, smirking slightly as he made his way over to Kise, and wrapped his arms around him once again, embracing the warmth radiating from his lover, "Nothing. This is great. Happy Anniversary, Ryouta."_

"_Happy Anniversary, Aominecchi." And the two leaned in for a kiss before spending the rest of their evening enjoying the homemade dinner cooked by Kise._

* * *

Aomine found himself standing right in front of Kagami's apartment, breathing heavily as small droplets of sweat trickled down his face. Rather than waiting for a taxi, he dashed all the way to Kagami's, which in turn made a twenty-minute walk into a seven-minute run. He continuously knocked on the door loudly, mentally begging that the two-toned male was sheltering his boyfriend like that one year.

Unfortunately, instead of being greeted by the bright ball of sunshine known as Kise, the door revealed an irritated Kagami with bed hair glaring at the intruder. However, upon noticing Aomine's disillusioned appearance, his glare faltered into a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Is Ryouta here?" Aomine could feel his heart racing, beating viciously against his chest as he impatiently yet eagerly awaited the answer from his closest friend. But deep within his heart, he was aware that Kagami knew nothing about his whereabouts—and that certainly was the case.

"No, he's not. Why? Did you two fight or something?"

Aomine shook his head, burying his face with his hands as his shoulders dropped slightly, "He just- It's our anniversary today. He's usually cheerful and wakes me up early in the morning so we can begin to celebrate, but today… Today I woke up and he wasn't there, and there wasn't a note or anything."

"Did you try texting his cell?"

His response was a nod. "I tried everything, from calling to texting to searching all his favourite cafes, but no luck. I thought for sure he would be here."

"Have you tried Momoi-san's?"

Both Kagami and Aomine jumped, shocked by the sudden appearance of Kuroko in which they scolded him for randomly showing up and nearly giving them a heart attack. It was apparent to Aomine that both of them had just woken up, judging from Kuroko's ragged self, from his messy bed hair to the overly large shirt that most likely belonged to Kagami slipped on to his dozy look.

Before he could apologize for intruding, he widened his eyes. That was right! His childhood friend must have known about his boyfriend's whereabouts. After all, she was the one who usually assisted in planning locations for their anniversary.

"Thanks! I'll go ask Satsuki now." He turned to leave but stopped and faced Kagami and Kuroko who stared at him with wide eyes, "Thanks for your help, and sorry for intruding."

As he left their line of sight, Kagami turned to Kuroko who was already heading back to the room, "I have a feeling you know what's going on."

Kuroko smiled at Kagami and replied, "Aomine-kun can be an idiot sometimes."

* * *

_Aomine ran to Momoi's dorm, pounding on her door as he called out her name, "Satsuki! Oi, open up already! I need to talk to you!"_

_After almost a dozen knocks on her door, Momoi snapped open her door, glaring at her childhood friend before barking out a harsh, "What?!"_

_Taken aback by his friend, Aomine remained utterly speechless until Momoi exhaled loudly, attempting to calm herself down before leaning against her door, pouting up at her childhood friend, "You came to my dorm for a reason, didn't you? What's going on?"_

_There was silence, until Momoi arched up her eyebrows, as if signalling her taller friend to muster the courage and just get on with it. "Have you seen Ryouta?"_

_Suddenly, a rather evil smirk appeared on Momoi's lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, taking her sweet, sweet time to answer despite the fact that she knew—Aomine knew she knew. And he was completely aware that his childhood friend knew that today was a very special day for them both. He almost wanted to start threatening her to just spit it out already until she said, "He's at the aquarium, waiting for you."_

"_Hah?"_

_She shrugged half-heartedly. "If you don't believe me, don't go. But a very sad Ki-chan will be upset and Dai-chan wouldn't want to see his little sunshine unhappy now, would he?"_

_Aomine pondered on the thought for a second before sending a piercing glare at his childhood friend who only laughed in return. Oh, how she loved teasing Aomine on his protective nature on his boyfriend._

"_Satsuki, you're such a bi-"_

"_Hey now, you wouldn't want to keep Ki-chan waiting, would you?"_

_She had a point._

_Instead of finishing off his sentence, he simply gave her the finger before heading off to the direction of the aquarium, in which Momoi only shook her head at his obliviousness as she closed the door to her dorm._

"_Such a fool."_

* * *

When Aomine couldn't find Momoi at her apartment, he immediately texted her in which she responded shortly, _'At Mura-chin's bakery'_. When he arrived at Murasakibara's bakery, despite the overwhelming smell of the sweets nauseating him, he didn't expect to be greeted by Midorima and Akashi, as well.

Four pairs of eyes stared blankly at him when they heard the bell chimes from the bakery greet the new guest. Akashi was the first to recover and smiled, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him, "Daiki. It's strange seeing you without Ryouta today. If I remember correctly, it's your anniversary, isn't it?"

Aomine hesitantly took a seat between Momoi and Murasakibara, before nodding his head slowly. He was never comfortable speaking to Akashi—that was usually Kise's job whenever they had their reunions. "Y- Yeah."

"To what do we owe your presence?"

Momoi smiled at Akashi, knowing that the male knew why he was there but decided to torture the poor power forward even further. Akashi returned her smile before patiently waiting for Aomine's response.

Oh, their ex-captain really was a sadist.

Midorima looked back and forth from Momoi and Akashi before sighing deeply, pushing up his glasses with his hand, and muttered, "Seijuro, what exactly are you planning?"

Akashi stared at Midorima, the cunning smile and sly sparkle in his eyes sent shivers down Midorima's back but after spending practically years together, he was aware that his boyfriend was naturally a sadist and enjoyed watching others squirm. It was like that in middle school; and twelve years after, he was still like that. It didn't help that his job as a professional Shogi player influenced this behaviour even further.

But still, perhaps that was the reason why he was still together with him after this many years.

"Why, Shintarou, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Aomine, aware that he was most likely being fooled around by Akashi, turned to face the one person he came to see, "Oi, Satsuki, you must know where Ryouta is."

Momoi puckered her lips, her face in the her hands as she stared at Aomine with a teasing glimmer in her eyes that matched Akashi's, "I may or may not know where he is."

"Damn it, Satsuki! I know you know where he is!"

The pink-haired girl grinned sheepishly, shrugging casually before pointing her spoon at Aomine who backed away from the sudden gesture, "Okay, yes, I do. But I'm not going to helping you this time."

"What the-?! But Satsuki!"

"I can assure you he is safe, Dai-chan. However, instead of coming to us and Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, which I know you already paid them a visit,"—Aomine dropped his head in shame because she was right—"Maybe you should use that thick head of yours and think." She glared at Aomine with those piercing pink eyes of hers and asked, "_Where would Ki-chan be?_"

Anger boiled in Aomine's system as he sat up from his seat, his chair screeching against the tiled floor, deafening everyone's ears. He knew he was disrupting the peaceful atmosphere Murasakibara's bakery had but he was just so damn _frustrated_ about his lover's whereabouts.

"You don't think I would have checked all his favourite spots before coming to you guys for help?! I've been running all over town for the whole damn day! It's starting to rain and I'm worried for Ryou-"

"Daiki, sit _down_." Akashi commanded, in which Aomine complied because really, who could disobey Akashi's heterochromic emperor eyes? Akashi exhaled deeply before saying, "This is dragging on far too long. Satsuki."

"I agree." Momoi sighed, running her fingers through her silky, long pink hair before looking into Aomine's desperate dark blue orbs. "Think back to a conversation you and Ki-chan might have had these past couple days; something that was rather unusual of Ki-chan. This is the only hint I'm giving you."

"Hah? But we've talked about various things, from work to basketball to Christmas to-" Aomine's eyes widened at the sudden reminisce of Kise's words a few days ago when they were casually lying in bed.

_**'Daikicchi, do you remember when we first met?'**_

_**'In Teikou, right in front of the gym.'**_

_**'Silly Daikicchi.'**_

Aomine shook his head, burying his face in his hands as he struggled to remember where he and Kise first met. Wasn't it back when he threw the ball at the back of his head, catching his attention and introducing basketball to him?

There was silence. Everyone knew the power forward couldn't remember where the two originally met; that he couldn't remember such an insignificant moment but he would eventually. If he wanted to find Kise, he definitely would.

It wasn't until Murasakibara, for the first time since Aomine entered the bakery, said, "Didn't Mine-chin bump into Kise-chin on the first day of second year?"

Suddenly, Aomine widened his blue orbs, the realization finally hitting him in the head as he rushed out of the bakery, his feet instinctively taking him to the designated area where his sunshine awaited.

Everyone smiled at his retreating form before Midorima turned to face Murasakibara, "Wasn't that hint too obvious?"

Murasakibara shrugged, continuing to eat his pastries while Akashi turned to his boyfriend, shaking his head and smirked, "Daiki needed that hint. Otherwise, Ryouta would be there for ages."

Momoi only nodded in agreement before taking her phone out from her purse, quickly dialling a few digits to text a certain blonde.

_'He's coming.'_

* * *

_Aomine was casually walking from the school gates to his new homeroom class with Momoi by his side complaining about how he shouldn't skip class this year and how he would have to take better care of his grades now that she wasn't there to look after him._

_Of course, her words were only going in one ear and out the other._

_"Dai-chan! Are you listening to me?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah- Oof!"_

_Aomine stopped talking immediately, his arms reaching out to grab hold and steady the individual in front of him. A flash of blonde came into his line of vision as he heard numerous screams from high-pitched girls asking the mysterious male if he was all right. Aside from those fan girls, Aomine could have sworn he felt murderous glares stabbing his back, sending shivers down his spine, but he turned around and returned the glare, sending the girls cowering in fear._

_He returned his attention to the rather slender male in his arms and said gruffly, "Sorry. Are you alright?"_

_Amber eyes came into contact with his dark blue and he was taken aback by how fragile and __**pretty**__ this boy looked. His heart skipped a beat for a moment, and he shook his head, snapping the thoughts from his mind—he was straight, he liked big boobs, he liked feeling them in the palm of his hand. _

_So why was his heart beating viciously?_

_"Ahh, I'm alright; thank-you. It just startled me!" The boy laughed, smiling brightly at Aomine that sent the male's heart beating at a rather quick, unusual pace. He looked at the girls surrounding him, chuckling awkwardly, and reassured them his safety._

_He glanced back to look at Aomine but noticed the male was long gone and scrunched up his eyebrows, shrugging. Oh well, surely they would see each other again._

_On the other hand, Aomine, who was conversing with Momoi as she lectured him about how he should be aware of his surroundings, continued on his way to his designated class. However, he simply disregarded her lecture and asked, "Who was that?"_

_"You don't know? His name is Kise Ryouta." Momoi thought for a second, analyzing the sudden question to Aomine's change of attitude. "Why are you suddenly so curious?"_

_Aomine remained silent, mindlessly staring ahead, as they stepped into the school building, "No reason."_

Kise Ryouta, huh?

* * *

Loud, exasperated breaths escaped out of Aomine's mouth as he stepped into the old school grounds he never expected he would enter again. But he knew—instinctively he knew Kise was here.

He called out to him, his voice echoing throughout the empty school grounds until he reached a specific area on the outskirts of the school. His feet, as if they still remembered where that exact moment, where his body first came into contact with Kise's, guided him along.

His heart dropped when he slowed his pace, seeing nothing but trees and fields shattered his hopes, and his mind constantly searched for other possibilities to Kise's location but came out empty.

"Ryouta? Are you here?"

Aomine hesitantly walked past the old soccer field and scanned the area; listened for any signs of life, any signs of Kise.

_Nothing._

"Ryouta, where _are_ you?"

The harsh rumble of thunder sounded and Aomine called out for Kise once again, refusing to lose, refusing to give up hope. He _knew_, he absolutely positively _knew_, Kise was here and the fool was just testing his patience. Droplets of rain began to pour but he remained standing, his eyes rapidly scanning for that one flash of blonde.

_Once again, nothing._

"Ryouta, it was here, wasn't it? Right here where we first met. Your stupid loud fan girls surrounded you while I was walking with Satsuki to our homerooms, and suddenly we bumped into each other, right?"

There was complete silence, and Aomine was going to call out for Kise once again until he heard soft footsteps approach him. Immediately he turned around and his heart quickened, relieved at the sight of the one person who brightened up his world.

There, in front of him, revealed Kise, smiling cheekily at Aomine as the water droplets drenched his body. Despite the rain covering his whole body, he remained grinning like the optimistic fool he was, reaching out to Aomine as he shouted over the loud roars of thunder, "I knew you would remember! There was no way Daikicchi could ever forget."

Aomine swiftly approached his boyfriend in large strides before wrapping his arms around the cold, wet body of Kise's, burying his face into his exposed neck, "Damn, I'm surprised you remembered such an insignificant meeting. Thanks for scaring me on the day of our anniversary."

"I could never forget that meeting, Daikicchi. It was miniscule, but meant the world to me. That day was embodied into my mind the second we collided—as cheesy as that sounds."

A laugh escaped out of Aomine's lips as he nuzzled his face into Kise's neck, where the blonde chuckled and squirmed at the sudden action. "You've always been a silly romantic."

Kise backed away from Aomine, staring into his dark blue orbs as the rain continued to pour severely on their bodies before smiling widely, that childish sparkle in his eyes as he wrapped his hands around Aomine's neck, "But you love that side of me."

His response was only a headshake from his slightly taller boyfriend before Aomine said, "Come on; let's start heading home before we catch a cold."

This time, Kise was the one to shake his head, and Aomine looked at him like he was absolutely absurd but then the blonde simply said, "Not yet. I want you to do one more thing, Daikicchi."

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me."

Aomine smirked, before leaning forward to gently brush his lips against his boyfriend's, where the gentle, small kiss soon turned into a passionate one; the rain continuing to pour heavily against their bodies but they didn't care; they couldn't feel anything but the soft, warm lips of each other's.

* * *

_Happy Anniversary_.


End file.
